Afraid To Forget
by Emerald Riddle
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks back on his lover's death and realizes how much he's afraid to forget. A poemfic. HPxDM Implied SLASH


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story and this poem so DO NOT STEAL.**

**Afraid To Forget**

**By Emerald Riddle 2004**

**--..--..-- **

_**I'm afraid to forget,  
The time that we shared,**_

**--..--..--**

I remember the way your fingers played along the sides of my face. Small whispers of pleasure jolted from the pads of each; making my breath catch slightly. They were so delicate, so sweet, so undeniably you. But now they're gone and the only thing I feel is a penetrating cold.

**--..--..--**

_**I'm afraid to forget,  
Or the pain can leave me impaired,**_

**--..--..--**

I was always cold before you came. You were like an enchanted fire; forever warming me when I needed it, yet never burning me when I didn't. That was a special talent you had, I guess. Making people feel happy when you were at your worst.

**--..--..--**

**_You left me all alone,  
Without a single good bye,_**

**--..--..--**

I can never forget the warmth you spread through me with only a look, a few words, some gentle touches.

**--..--..--**

**_You never saw my tears,  
When you closed your eyes that one last time,_**

**--..--..--**

We were perfect together. Your dark looks with my light; your light tendencies with my dark. Sure, we've had a few squabbles then and again, but neither of us was expecting a perfect relationship. What mattered was, we were a duo, making up for the other's weaknesses and complimenting the strengths.

**--..--..--**

**_I'm afraid to forget,  
Your beautiful voice,_**

**--..--..--**

I always thought we were invincible. I guess I was wrong.

**--..--..--**

**_I'm afraid to forget,  
The times we rejoiced,_**

**--..--..--**

All those years of loathing... I never thought we'd get like this. You dead, me mourning. Everything around me seems dead as well because only your vibrance could give it any life.

**--..--..--**

**_Now I'm sitting here all alone,  
Drowning in a rain of tears,_**

**--..--..--**

Ironic, isn't it?

Finally, the thing I used to dreamed of, wanted so badly. I got it and now I would give up my very soul to have it back. To have _you_ back. Sometimes I dream that you would just walk in the door, kiss me on the cheek, and act like this never happened.

**--..--..--**

**_How was I supposed to know,  
That you dying wasn't only a fear?_**

**--..--..--**

Sometimes I wish I could be able to hate you.

You stole my heart and never even had the courtesy to give it back. Now there's just a huge hole where you just... disappeared.

**--..--..--**

**_I'm afraid to forget,  
That you're really not alive,_**

**--..--..--**

Figures. The most unselfish person I could find, and they stole something from me. I had your heart once, but it vanished once those emerald eyes of yours closed.

I just wish you would have given it back because now there's a constant ache in not seeing you anymore.

**--..--..--**

**_I'm afraid to forget,  
That I'm the one who survived,_**

**--..--..--**

Many people say there is nothing worse than being under an Unforgivable. I bet you that those people never felt like this. Never felt like their heart was ripped out. Never felt like something very large and heavy was lodged in their stomach.

I still want to remember you, though. I'm not exactly sure why, but it might be because I'm afraid to forget.

**--..--..--**

**_It's like a cut that never heals,_**

**--..--..--**

Afraid to forget the way your eyes lit up when you were happy.

**--..--..--**

**_Like a pain only I can feel,_**

**--..--..--**

Afraid to forget the way your voice sounded in my ear.

**--..--..--**

**_No one else really understands,_**

**--..--..--**

I'm afraid to forget because, Harry, it might be like losing you all over again.

**--..--..--**

**_That it was you that made me who I am..._**

**--..--..--**

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this quite a few months ago and finally found it and uploaded it . The poem is by me especially for this story and yes, I wrote the story first. I would love to know your thoughts on both, of course ;)**


End file.
